This invention relates to an air-cooled internal combustion engine with at least one cylinder bank, a cooling-air blower and a heat exchanger for the air charge the heat exchanger being located directly in front of the cylinder bank, i.e., preferably over its entire length, as seen in the flow direction of the cooling air.